The Large Scale Antibody and T Cell Epitope Discovery Program supports the large scale discovery of novel B and T cell epitopes that utilize recent technological advances such as, but not limited to: computer-based epitope prediction algorithms;genome-wide scanning;structural genomic;high pressure liquid chromatography;mass spectrometry;phage-display libraries;and combinatorial synthetic peptide library screens. In addition, NIAID seeks to develop new or improved high throughput screening methods for epitope discovery, with a strong interest in antibody epitope screening methods. This program emphasizes epitope discovery for category A-C bioterrorism agents and emerging/re-emerging infectious diseases.